


kiss me (kill me)

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Alisa, did you hear that?!” Saeko demands, spinning around at the sudden crash coming from the shadows between buildings behind them.“Yes,” Alisa confirms, tightening her grip on her Dominator. “Shall we investigate, or shall we wait for Ennoshita-san?”“Let’s just go,” Saeko decides quickly, “Chikara’s got enough shit to deal with, and we can handle it.”





	kiss me (kill me)

275.

“Alisa, did you hear that?!” Saeko demands, spinning around at the sudden crash coming from the shadows between buildings behind them.

“Yes,” Alisa confirms, tightening her grip on her Dominator. “Shall we investigate, or shall we wait for Ennoshita-san?”

“Let’s just go,” Saeko decides quickly, “Chikara’s got enough shit to deal with, and we can handle it.”

Saeko takes the lead, swinging her Dominator back and forth as Alisa follows close behind, watching her back. The small light coming from the weapon barely penetrates the shadows, but it’s enough for Saeko to make out a crumpled figure on the ground.

“Alisa, we’ve got a body,” Saeko says, drawing closer and lowering her Dominator. “Call it in.”

Alisa clicks her tongue in irritation. “I don’t have a signal. I believe we’re still being jammed.”

“Shit,” Saeko curses, “We’re on our own.”

With that in mind, she approaches the figure, going to kneel on the ground.

When she’s close enough to make out the face, she lets out a scream.

299.

“Ryuu…” Saeko manages, her words half gasped and half screamed. “Ryuu!!”

“Saeko-san, what is it?” Alisa demands, the worry in her voice obvious.

“It’s Ryuu— it’s my little brother!” Saeko responds, a pained sob tearing its way from her throat.

“Oh…” Alisa trails off, a soft, reassuring hand immediately finding Saeko’s shoulder. “Is he—”

“He’s gone,” Saeko chokes out, leaning back into Alisa’s touch and trying to squash the wave of anguish and anger threatening to overwhelm her. “He’s gone.”

“We should move,” Alisa suggests gently, “We should try and get a signal back, and call Ennoshita-san.”

“Fuck that, I’m not leaving him,” Saeko protests hotly, grabbing Ryuu’s stiff hand in an iron grip. 

330.

“Saeko-san, we can’t stay here,” Alisa argues, her soft voice unusually firm. “We must move.”

“You go, then,” Saeko tells, just as firm, “but I am _not leaving him_.”

“And I am not leaving _you_ ,” Alisa insists.

“Why him?!” Saeko demands suddenly, a tear rolling down her cheek. “He’s not involved in any of this shit, he’s not even a cop!! Why?!”

“Some people,” Alisa starts, her voice wavering, “simply want to cause pain.”

361.

“Fuck that,” Saeko spits. “Fuck that, and fuck this asshole we’re after. I want him dead. I want to kill him for this.”

“Saeko-san, calm down,” Alisa warns quickly, “Your Hue—”

“Like I give a shit!!” Saeko snarls, shoving Alisa’s hand off of her shoulder. “My brother is _dead_! My fucking Hue doesn’t fucking matter!!”

“Saeko-san, please,” Alisa begs, “My Dominator…”

404.

“Huh?” Saeko says, finally looking at Alisa. Her Dominator’s shaking violently, and Saeko looks down the barrel at tear-rimmed eyes.

“Your Crime Coefficient, darling,” Alisa sniffles, “I can’t— you _know_ I can’t ignore this.”

“Man, how fucking high did it just shoot?” Saeko jokes weakly, leaning backwards and sitting on her heels. “Did I break four hundred?”

“Please, don’t joke about this,” Alisa tells, her voice catching in her throat. 

“Sorry,” Saeko mumbles, “Can’t really think about it, yanno? I mean, you’re about to shoot me. I don’t wanna fucking think about that.”

“I love you, Saeko-san,” Alisa promises, tears falling freely now.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Saeko responds, taking a deep breath. “Am I… Am I going to be killed here…?”

459\. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alisa says, anguish and agony, “…Yes.”

A flash of light, and then.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
